Demon Adoration
by LicoriceSpice
Summary: Demons are to be hated, enslaved and killed. At least thats what Kagome grew up knowing One day Kagome's curiosity leads her one of these 'beasts' She soon finds out he isn't a bloodthirsty killing machine. She befriends him not knowing the dangers ahead.
1. The Clearing

**New story idea I came up with today, also a more or less new writing style. I am adding a hell a lot of detail, hope that you like it. **

**[Disclaimer] I wish I owned Inuyasha but alas I do not.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kagome's long raven locks danced around her in the morning wind. She had snuck out of the house again as she often did. Her father as she knew would be furious if he ever found out, but she was convinced that would never happen.

This particular morning the daylight had not yet come over the mountain top. Instead it was positioned behind the mountain, a wide array or colors protruded into the heavens. It was a mixture of pinks, oranges and near to purple colors. Not a cloud lay in the stilled sky; the light breeze was pleasant in this warmer weather. Kagome had always thought this time of day was the loveliest, she engaged in watching the sky quite often. It fascinated her, as a creature of the wild would fascinate a young child.

She stared intently into the abyss of colors. Her eyes shone with delight. A smile broke across her features, bit-by-bit the sun rose higher. Once the fiery object hung high in the sky Kagome was forced to turn her eyes elsewhere. If she had not then the fierceness of the light would have surely left her blind.

She let out a broken sigh and began to make her journey back to the house in which her family inhabited. The house was humble; it would bore the average mind if you were to stare at it too long. And yet Kagome managed to find even her simple cottage interesting. People would often comment on how curious her wondering mind was. The details she managed to find in the tiniest of things frequently confused people.

She crept through the yard behind her house unnoticed and slipped into the tiny window that undoubtedly led into her bedroom. Before a soul in the house could know of her absence she snuck under the covers of her bed and lay still in wait. She had not done this a moment too soon, once under her covers she could hear the footsteps of her father wandering through the house. She could hear his voice as clear as day stirring the snoozing household.

She closed her eyes trying to appear asleep. It was then that her own bedroom door opened. The old hinges squeaked deafeningly.

"Kagome." His voice called, "Wake up now." And with that he left her to her lonesome.

Kagome knew better than anyone that failure to obey her father's wishes was foolish. She thought back to the time her cousin had come for a visit with her aunt. Her cousin was a dense fellow, he was twelve then. Kagome's father had told the dim-wit to stop his constant pestering on Kagome's infant brother Sota. When he had failed to obey her father gave him a lashing and put him in the pig-pen for an hour. It seemed like such a distant time ago to her now. She had been only four or five then, now she was a maturing young adult of fourteen.

She put the ill-minded thoughts aside and came around to getting up. As she descended from her room she could perceive her parents voices. They were arguing about some meaningless matter that Kagome found absolutely no interest in, until she heard the word youkai that is.

She had always had an unremitting curiosity when it came to the youkai. She knew next to nothing about them, but what she had heard made the wheels in her head spin at full capacity. She wanted to know more about the daunting creatures that supposedly wandered the woods.

Her childhood had been full of suspicious tales of the youkai. Many in which she did not believe. One in particular set her on edge though; it was about an inu youkai. The youkai apparently came in the night and it took on the form of a wounded dog. Children were tempted to help the creature but once they tried he would turn terrifying and snatch them away forever. It was said that he would take the children to a cave where he would devour them and there they would sit rotting in his belly.

Kagome doubted it was true but the thought still pondered in her mind. She waltzed through the kitchen; her parents were too deep in conversing to even notice her presence. She casually poured herself a cup of fresh cow's milk and sipped it while eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"If what you are saying is true then why have you not sent a party out to kill the wretched thing!" Her mother demanded.

"If it were only that simple… This youkai can take on the appearance of a human being." Kagome's father drew the back of his hand across his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow.

Kagome's attention was caught immediately. It both exited and frightened her that there was a youkai on the loose, and even more so that it took on a humans form. She peered up from her mug to only see her parents eyes set on her. Her mother's eyebrows furrowed. She came forward and snatched the cup from Kagome's hands.

"Who said you could drink this?" She demanded shaking the cup with every word.

Kagome stayed reserved, she figured it was the clever thing to do.

Her mother sighed and set the cup down next to her child on the countertop. She turned back to her spouse.

"We shall continue talking later." She finished then began to scold Kagome.

* * *

After a good disciplining Kagome was released. Immediately she went outdoors, her father was already outside at the stables. He was packing a horse and getting ready for departure.

"Daddy why do you have to leave?" Kagome asked innocently hoping to get more answers about the youkai.

Her father let out a lengthy sigh, "I've got to go help some people, and it's my duty as the headsman." He explained, although he didn't say it Kagome could tell he was going to slaughter the youkai.

"Can I come with you?" She asked eagerly.

Her father only shook his head, "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

Kagome began to plead, "But I have been practicing my archery. I get the target every time!"

He extended his hand and put it on her petite head. "I know you're a good shot but I can't take you with me, besides you have your lessons. Remember what I told you about when you turn fifteen."

She nodded disappointedly. She knew all too well about her fifteenth birthday, it was when she would be married off to the headsman's son of the next village over. She had only met him once and thought him to be a fool. He was a shy and weak boy; Kagome could have easily made him cry with just a flick of her finger. She still did not understand fully why she needed to marry the imprudent prince, all she knew was it was an important honor. More of a burden in her mind though.

Alas she didn't argue further with her father. She watched him as he mounted the horse and ordered it into a gallop then he disappeared into the trees.

Kagome was one to get bored easily. She thought long and hard of something interesting to do but found no answer to her inconvenience. That is what caused her to conclude that a trip into the forest would liven the day. She knew it like she knew the back of her hand; she was forbidden to venture into the forest. That's where creatures lived that if they had the chance would devour a girl like her.

She walked casually to the edge of her household's estate. Her raven hair spread messily over her shoulders and her deep blue eyes searching the area for any persons. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and examined the property once more, nobody seemed around so she deemed herself safe.

She climbed over the fence quickly and somewhat effortlessly. Her feet touched the soft earth on the other side of the boundary. Without a second thought she began to walk deep into the brush. More than once had she came into the forest and she had never seen a creature that the tales depicted. She had never taken much thought to the situation if she really did run into one what she would do.

She continued her on her stroll until she came to a creak, in order to cross it she would need to take her shoes off and she didn't quite feel like doing that right now. So she simply sat at the water's edge in a crouch position peering at the creek bed. She could see miniscule fish fighting their way against the feeble currant; a movement caught her eye to her right. She noticed a toad hopping without worry on its way. She watched it curiously taking in its exact moments and the color of its rutted brown skin.

She eventually got bored of the creak and finally gave in to the temptation of crossing it. She was careful not to step on any of the fish as she crossed. Her plain brown shoes in hand. She could feel the slimy rocks under her toes, she liked the feeling it wasn't a gross feeling like most girls her age would have thought.

Once she crossed the creak she continued to carry her shoes. She enjoyed the sensation of the ground below her feet. She continued into the forest all the while unaware that anything may be watching her. It had only been several minutes when she stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn that she had distinguished a shadow move… She tried to disregard the voice in her head notifying her it was a monster.

She was a modest amount on edge after the incident but still trudged forward. It seemed like ages before she emerged into the clearing. This clearing had been Kagome's favored place since the initial time she entered the forest. It was a majestic place, the sun always seemed to shine more brilliant here. It had the most comfortable and dazzling green grass that littered the area. Numerous types of flowers grew in patches coming in all sorts of intense colors. Kagome was most fond of the aweing pink lilies that grew next to the river. A large tree also grew in the center of the clearing; at this time of year stunning magenta blossoms occupied the branches. With what she knew about trees the immense size and stature of the tree deciphered the tree was ancient. She would often rest under the great tree. It was a unique and utterly peaceful place.

Today she seated herself beneath it like any other day. She leaned back on the trunk, her head positioned on the smooth yet rough surface of the bark. She closed her eyes letting herself gain the sense of purity and tranquility. Suddenly she got the impression something was debauched. The area seemed abruptly adverse. She got out of her comfortable position and stood on her bare feet. A light wind blew her hair back. She scanned the area for anything out of the norm.

In return she came up empty-handed. There was no sign of any dangers present, although the sky seemed to have an eeriness about it. She took a step forward then another, when no disturbances materialized she turned around to cozy herself back against the tree. Before she had the chance the ground beneath her quaked. She let out a surprised yelp. She was about to attempt a get-away when a slithery body coiled around her.

Legs protruded from the sides of the slithery body, the physique reminded Kagome of an insect. She struggled against its tight grasp on her. Her raven hair flew around wildly as she thrashed her body in a feeble attempt of escape. Before her eyes Kagome saw a human-like form rise up, from the waist down its body was the slithery form restraining her. Its head tipped up to resemble that of a woman; she was in a state of undress and had lengthy black hair. Kagome's eyes also took not in the fact that this woman, this creature had six arms.

The creature unexpectedly spoke. "My, my what's a young girl doing so far into the forest?"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, she had now realized just what this monster was. It was the thing that fascinated her most, it was a youkai! Kagome screamed in horror at the realization of the situation. It was just as the stories had depicted, she was going to be eaten alive and rot in this youkai's belly.

The youkai's mouth stretched inhumanly long, a pair of extended fangs flourished. Her eyes widened in a mad fashion. Kagome opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she had ever before. Tears made trails down her face as she sobbed. She came to realize she should have never ventured into the woods; she should have stayed home and engaged in childish games with her younger brother. If only she had heeded her parents warnings.

Through her teary eyes Kagome was flabbergasted to see a stone delivered from nowhere hit the youkai in the side of her pale face. She let out a pained hiss and her head turned franticly in all directions trying to find the source. A second stone whizzed through the air and smacked her yet again. The agitation was maturing in the youkai's terrifying features.

Her grip loosened on Kagome. She more or less crawled along the ground; her additional legs advanced her along. Kagome's sanity was returning, she began to deliberate a plan in her mind. The youkai was distracted, her slithery body continued to move and her taciturn eyes sought for the menace. Kagome wrestled against the grip on her, she succeeded in releasing one of her arms from the sinewy body.

She commenced to pull herself from the capturer. Using her hand to push her frame upwards. She did so and achieved to follow through with the plan. As she attempted to swing her legs out, the grip constricted and her legs were ensnared. She kicked her legs desperately.

"Trying to get away are we?" The youkai hissed turning her attention back to the belligerent girl.

Kagome's features turned apprehensive as she tried to further get away from the youkai. Rapidly Kagome seized a flash of red in her eye then to her amazement a boy was violently beating the youkai with a large stone. He had one arm wrapped around its lean neck while the other was crashing the stone against its cranium.

The youkai brutally flailed its head in all directions releasing animalistic cries of pain. The boy raised his hand for a final time delivering the deathly blow. The youkai's slither body suddenly fell flaccid. Kagome tumbled back from the weight of its long snake-like frame collapsing onto her. She shoved the substantial body from her but unsucceeded miserably. She turned her features to the sound of footsteps paddling along the grass. The boy came into view his face was smeared with the youkai's ghastly blood. Kagome blinked at him, he was an extraordinary looking character. His features could only be described as exotic; his hair was a glimmering silver. And his eyes were like liquid gold. His lips were slightly parted and he bore a scowl. He looked at her furiously the hate in his eyes evident.

Kagome gazed at him vexed. She questioned his actions deliberating exactly what he was going to do to her. His eyes became a tad softer. Then without warning he effortlessly lifted the snaky corpse off of her, Kagome scrambled out from below it. He released it and it plummeted back to the ground with a 'thud'.

Kagome clambered to her unsteady feet. The weather was still dim; the clouds concealed the sun's rays of light. The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence, the boy continued to stare at her heated. Suddenly a boom of thunder was perceived in the distance. Kagome's attention was turned to the grey sky. A single drop of water dropped and hit her on the cheek developing down it and dwindling off her chin.

She gazed back at the boy but he had seemingly disappeared. The rain began to fall delicately. Kagome covered herself as much as she could, the white dress she wore posed little protection from the elements. She started the treacherous journey back home but not before fetching her shoes.

It took her nearly a half an hour to make it back to the creek. By then the rain had begun to fall more heavily. The creek was much broader and a tad deeper than before. It took more effort to cross it; the water was a dirty brown from the stirred dirt which in turn stained the end of her dress. She continued on though and eventually made it back to the boundary between her home and the forest.

She carted herself over the fence. When she made it to the other side she bounded and didn't land so great. Her ankle was now aching from the landing; her dress was tattered and dirty. Her hair was a muddled pig-sty and she was outright exhausted!

She made her way towards the cottage. Her mother and brother had been happily lazing about when the muddy, sore and poor excuse for a teenage girl came inside. Her mother immediately scolded her for being gone so long and told her to stand in the rain for ten minutes until all the filth was washed away. She did as she was told, of course she did she knew better.

When she came back inside she was shivering, to her great relief her mother had prepared a bath for her. Kagome went into the diminutive room that housed the bath; she peeled her soaking clothes from her cold body. At first when she sunk into the steaming water it bit at her skin and burned. Eventually her icy temperature diminished and she soaked in the warm water, she let her head fall back and cleansed her raven hair of the grime that had previously plagued it.

As she soaked she couldn't help but recall the peculiar boy she had seen in the forest. The image of his unique silver hair and molten gold eyes ate away at her. She educed how for some strange reason she could have sworn she had seen two dog ears jutting from his skull. She chuckled to herself. That couldn't be true; it would have meant the boy was a youkai. And youkai didn't assist humans; no they devoured and wreaked havoc on them.

She became lost in thought. She wondered who the boy was; he couldn't have been more than a year older than her maybe he was younger? She didn't know. Her final thoughts of the boy concluded with her coming to the decision that she wanted to know more about this odd boy and that she would surly go back into the forest tomorrow. She would try to find him again and with luck know more about him. She made a silent promise she would do it tomorrow for sure…

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Comments, concerns, questions? I will likely update this story soon, and I really appreciate reviews. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Youkai

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Kagome sprinted through the trees; the branches of bushes scraped her bare legs. Alas she paid no heed to the discomfort and continued to dash. She came to a sudden standstill. Her fascinating blue eyes scanned the area for something unknown to the teen. Her eyes widened at the realization of where she now found herself. She was in her beloved clearing. _

_She had not recognized it; the brilliant green grass was now shriveled and musty grey in color. The sky shone with no sun as an alternative dark clouds lay in its place making the surroundings shady. In the place of the glorious flowers there were desiccated stems that never bloomed. The melancholy filled Kagome's heart. What had happened to this paradise, it was now a revolting hell._

_She fell to her knees, shaken by the loathsome sight. A few tears were escaping her tightly closed eyes. She looked up for a reason she didn't know and her eyes met molten gold. She blinked once. The golden gaze still occupied her vision. Her nose was nearly touching the strangers. She pulled back and examined his flawless face. Realization hit her and she recalled the boy. She had seen him only once before and he had saved her life._

_Kagome opened her mouth momentarily letting a small 'hello' escape her lips._

_The boy glared at her grimly. His lips slightly parted, Kagome listened eagerly for the words he was about to express. _

The dream dissipated in a blur. Kagome felt the disappointment in knowing the dream had come to an end. Her eyes blinked open; the sudden light caused her to wince. She let her eyes adjust fleetingly then sat up in her bed. Her attention was turned to the tiny window, the lights rays from outside seeped through it. Kagome realized she had undoubtedly overslept.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered on why her father had not woken her as he typically did. The thought of him galloping away on the horse came into notice, had her parent not come back as of yet? She simply put the notion aside, her legs swung down over the side of her wooden bed frame. The moment her foot contacted the bitter timber floor it ached.

Kagome winced, she had utterly forgotten about the events from yesterday. She put a fair amount of support on her foot that was unscathed and limped to her dresser. She chose a decent dress that was a pale shade of rose. It went down to her ankles as all of her dresses did and fit appropriately. She leisurely made her way from the bedroom and into the main room. She spotted her mother sitting in the rocking chair patching a pair of trousers.

The older woman looked up from her work. "Look who rose from the dead." She uttered with a hint of sarcasm and a miniscule smile.

Kagome returned the smile. "Where's father?" She asked with concern.

She watched her mother fuss with the needle and thread, her mother did not give a solid answer but instead replied with, "He's gone hunting."

Kagome stared at the wooden planks on the floor. She had a steely suspicion her mother was not being entirely honest. But instead of fretting about the matter she simply said, "Oh." She dwelled in the house until after breakfast which was a concoction of freshly made bread and pork.

Subsequently Kagome went outside. Her brother was messing about on the rope swing by the stables. Kagome volunteered no mind to her juvenile brother and explored the property. As she ambled along she thought about the boy. Very unusually did she dream and this dream seemed to pose somewhat important to her. She came to a decision that after lunch she would creep back into the forest and go pursue the boy.

In the meantime she limped aimlessly around the surrounding estate. When her mother finally did request her sibling and herself in for lunch Kagome was fervent on leaving. She speedily finished her portion of the stew that had been freshly brewed. As she did her mother kept an eye on her.

"Kagome." Her mother called prohibiting her to get outdoors.

The fourteen year old turned to face her parent. "Yes?" She asked politely.

For a moment there was a suspicious glance given to her, Kagome tensed thinking she had been found out. And yet her mother's face softened.

"If you see your father tell him to come home at once." She instructed.

Kagome grinned and nodded. Her mother gave her approval she could leave and Kagome did just that. Although the teen knew that no one was around she was cautious before climbing the fence. She watched keenly for any persons who might turn her in. When she reckoned the coast was clear she escalated over the barrier. Her foot was still in a slight amount of pain but she tried to ignore the constant throbbing sensation.

Making her way back to the clearing was always a simple task. Kagome had memorized every tree, bush and rock on the invisible pathway. Before she comprehended it she was at the creak, it had returned to normal stature. The water was clear again but there was no sign of any of the tiny fish. She sighed sadly to herself. She reckoned the fish might have gotten washed away.

She slipped her modest shoes off and carried them with her as she crossed. On the other side of the creek she was stricken with gloom. The toad from yesterday was lying on its back just on the shore. Kagome lifted her feet more quickly and emerged from the water. She kneeled next to the lifeless corpse. She reached her hand towards it hesitantly and flipped the creature over. Its eyes were clouded over, Kagome observed it sorrowfully. The toad was indeed dead.

She remained there for several moments until deciding that she was going to bury it. She touched the lifeless body taking note in the jutted skin. She delicately picked it up and brought it next to one of the trees. She began to dig a fairly small hole in between two roots. Once the hole was a reasonable depth she sympathetically laid the critter inside. She glimpsed at it one last time before covering it with the lose earth.

After the ordeal with the toad Kagome continued to move. In advanced time she arrived at the clearing. It was back to the way she remembered it, not the unpleasant and dark place of the dream but the wonderful mystical one. She walked across to the tree; the grass went between her toes tickling her. She giggled. By the tree there was a hole in the earth where the youkai had emerged from, it soiled the beautiful scene.

Kagome began to work away at re-filling the hole; she didn't want anything to sully her paradise. After a good ten minutes it was more or less packed with earth. She knew the grass would take time to grow back but also took note that she couldn't help it.

She turned to gaze at the trees. She had a hindrance; the boy was nowhere to be seen. She deliberated plans of how to draw him out. As she did the wind picked up, it blew her hair into her face and her dress danced around her. She laughed gleefully trying to keep her hair under control as it blew riotously into her face. It died down in only moments; Kagome still bore the delighted expression on her face. But it turned into a gasp as she realized there was movement in the shrubs before her.

She caught a glimpse of silver sparkle in the sunlight. Her face turned softer and she called out, "Hello? If your there you can come out, I won't hurt you." The tone in her voice was reassuring and delicate.

Her eyes widened and she bore a smile as she saw the bushes quivering, a boy descended from them. He was almost a foot taller than her, his silver hair swayed in the breeze. It was longer then Kagome's and his bangs hung messily just above his golden eyes. He didn't get any nearer though; he stayed at the edge of the tree line. He had a shy countenance on his face; he would glance back at the forest as though he were unsure about the situation.

Kagome took a step forward, he took a step back. She took realization of his hesitant actions and stood in place. She smiled brightly, but he didn't return it. Then Kagome squinted at him not believing her eyes. At the top of his head sprouted two triangular dog ears. Kagome hadn't noticed them before because he had them back flat against his skull, they nearly camouflaged with his silver hair. She didn't know what to do, he seemed harmless and the fact that he had saved her yesterday dwindled in her thoughts. But she was sure now; sure as she had ever been that the boy was a youkai. She wondered if there were nice youkai, maybe this boy was one of them?

She gulped. "Hello…" She uttered nervously.

The boy's eyes flicked up to meet hers but he didn't say anything. He looked as though he wanted too but wasn't going to. Kagome anticipated that he was friendly so she tried to make conversation.

"What's your name? Mine's Kagome." She asked with a pleasant smile.

He looked at her and frowned, and then he cocked his head to the right. She thought it was one of the cutest actions she had seen before. He watched her intently, examining the strange girl. When he had enough confidence built he straightened himself out and looked at the ground beneath him.

"I…Inuyasha…" He mumbled just loud enough for Kagome to perceive.

She was immediately filled with bliss that the boy had answered her. She said his name once under her breath, it rolled off the end of her tongue. He looked at her fascinatingly as though he had heard her say it. She turned her attention back to him, he stood dumbfounded.

She looked back into his face and smiled brilliantly gaining a confused gaze. "Will you meet me here again, tomorrow?" She requested.

The boy nodded slowly, taking in her words. Kagome grinned with satisfaction.

"I have to go now; I'll see you tomorrow though." She began to walk back the way she came, before she disappeared into the trees she looked back but the boy was gone.

She didn't think too much about it and continued back home, marveling at what had just happened.

* * *

When Kagome attained home her mother was furious, Kagome had completely forgotten that today she had schooling. Her mother gave her a good scolding and reminded her that she would be fifteen in less than a year. She also recapped on Kagome's duties and chores. Kagome understood everything having heard it so many times previous but could only wish that she didn't have too many future burdens on her shoulders.

Kagome's lessons formulated a blend of the following: English, literature, etiquette (Which Kagome did not care for). Religion, history and a few other unimportant teachings. She had never been fond of the endless amount of schooling.

The only subject which did in the slightest interest her was history. She loved to hear her tutor describe the wars between human and youkai, she was always eager to acquire more information when it came to the topic.

Kagome's mother had no choice but to let Kagome off with a warning today.

The teen stumbled around outside, everything else was unimportant to her but her own thoughts. She couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind. The silver flowing hair, the tiny triangular dog ears that protruded from his head. He was so strange, so… bizarre. She needed to know more about him.

That night when Kagome went to bed he was the only thoughts she had.

* * *

_She stood on the top of a hill overlooking a cliff. Her feet were bare and she wore no more than her azure silk nightgown. The sun was nowhere in sight, a slight wind rattled the branches of a nearby tree. Her bright eyes almost glowed in the dim light. A hazy fog slowly crept around her, it almost seemed to mold to her shape and glow with bright colors as it danced like smoke…_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open; she yawned slightly then sat up. The suns beams flowed freely through her tiny window. She had overslept again; she glared at the door with an unhappy frown. Her father had still not returned. She pushed the matter aside and her first priority became getting dressed. She picked a pale blue dress, it was nothing fancy.

After getting into the clothes she went out into the kitchen. Her mother was humming a tune and mixing contents of the bowl she was holding. Kagome looked at the ground then back to her mother; her mother's eyes that were identical to her own were now regarding her. Kagome opened her mouth about to speak when she was interrupted by her parent.

"Kagome I swear you sleep like the dead." Her mother set the bowl down and looked back at her child. A slight frown grew in her features, "Heavens what are you wearing, I didn't know you had anything so repulsive in your wardrobe."

Kagome's gaze centered on the dress she was wearing, now that she looked at it, it was rather ugly.

Kagome sighed, "I'm going out and I didn't want to make any of my expensive dresses ruined."

Her mother shook her head and laughed dryly. "You're not going anywhere until you do your schooling. Also I want you out of that dress and into this." Her mother came around the counter and went into her room; she came back out with some cloth folded in her arms.

Kagome was passed the outfit; she soon disappeared into her bedroom with a grim expression on her face. Her mother waited patiently in the kitchen, she had returned to her previous doings and was mixing. When Kagome came back out her mother's face held a precious look of satisfaction and joy.

The dress was more like a gown; it had a corset back which was tied neatly and efficiently. It flowed down to her ankles and she was forced to lift the bottom as she walked. It was a perfect shade of silver and in the sun had a tint of light blue. It was sleeveless and the top sat perfectly above her breasts. It showed her curves and had a silky feel to it. Her mother smiled at her, the tears of happiness filling her eyes. Her daughter had never looked so beautiful; she would truly make a fine wife one day.

Kagome twirled around once, the fabric danced around her and came to a stop as she did. The dress in itself was beautiful but with Kagome wearing it, it was gorgeous. The way her bed hair draped over her shoulders and down her back almost to her tailbone. Her seemingly flawless features and bright eyes. Her mother wiped a stray tear away with her sleeve.

"So… How do I look?" Kagome asked flicking her gaze to her mothers.

Her mother smiled and laughed, "You look beautiful dear."

The tutor arrived on time, as he always did. But today he was in a foul mood. He paid no mind to Kagome's fabulous new dress and went straight to the lessons. He didn't allow Kagome to ask a question and if he caught her dozing off he would smack her with the diamond tipped cane he wielded.

He talked for what seemed like ages about religion, and don't even get me started on English. Then just as Kagome thought she was going to expire from the lack of interest he began, "Be smart girl. What is the most dangerous type of youkai?" He questioned.

Kagome knew the answer immediately and answered, "The ones that can take on human form."

He nodded, "Good, and do you know why that is?"

"Because they can blend in with society." She stated proudly.

"Yes, and if a youkai becomes a part of society then it becomes a troublesome matter."

Kagome thought a moment before asking, "When the youkai are hunted what happens to the youkai that are only children and infants? They aren't dangerous…"

The man snorted, "Not dangerous? They are the most dangerous! People think that taking pity on them because they are young is a kind thing to do, but absolutely not! All youkai are to be killed on sight, and it is a heinous crime to not report one."

Kagome reflected deeply about that, how could someone so small be… dangerous? Her mind gave her an image of the boy in the forest; the looks he gave her were filled with hatred. Had something happened to him? She frowned in thought of someone hurting him just because of what he was.

The lessons continued on tirelessly until dinner time. Kagome was disappointed that she had told Inuyasha back in the forest she would return today. Alas there was nothing she could do. She would have to return tomorrow.

* * *

For dinner they had freshly made biscuits and a roast. Kagome stowed some biscuits away in a little leather bag, she came to the conclusion she would give them to Inuyasha as an apology. After supper she descended into her room. The dress was still flawless even as she slipped it off and put on her nightgown. She looked at the beautiful sea of silver the dress created as it lay draped over the side of her bed. She ran her hand through the fabric taking in the silky soft touch of it.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought her attention from the dress. It opened to reveal her mother. Kagome took note in the wooded box she carried. Her mother smiled genuinely then took a seat next to her daughter on the bed. The little box sat on her lap.

"How do you like the dress?" She asked softly.

Kagome smiled, "I love it, thank you."

Her mother answered with a smile and a nod. Then her face turned slightly serious as she eyed the box.

"Mother? What's that?" Kagome asked referring to the timber container.

Her mother gazed at her with a sweet smile. "In this box there is a very special item I wish to give you." She began to open the container, "It is called the Shikon no Tama. Or the Jewel of Four Souls. It is very valuable and has been passed down through generations of our household." Inside the box was a beautiful purple crystal. It was shaped like a sphere and seemed to almost glow.

Kagome eyed the precious jewel. It was almost like she was hypnotized by its beauty. Her mother ever so gently lifted the artifact; it was on the end of a silver chain. The parent undid the laches and brought it around her daughter's neck, she re-fastened it and it hung naturally around her slender collar. Kagome touched the jewel with her hand in a way that someone would touch a delicate flower.

The beauty of the jewel mellowed with Kagome's natural beauty. Together they made one another look all the more marvelous.

"It's your now, so take care of it." Her mother stated.

Kagome gave her a bright grin, "Of course, I'll never take it off."

Her mother nodded, she got to her feet steadily then kissed her daughter on the forehead before departing the room. Kagome felt like this responsibility was a blessing rather than a curse, the moment her eyes laid on the jewel she knew she yearned for it. She placed the dress on the back of her chair then climbed into bed. She snuggled her face into her pillow and fell asleep grasping the jewel and a slight smile on her lips.

She suddenly got the idea that she wanted to see Inuyasha even more, she wanted to please him with her mother's baked goods and show off her necklace. She wanted to get to know the youkai, the monster who saved her life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it; next chapter will be coming soon! Please review and I will write the next one!**


	3. Possible Friendship

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys, glad you like it. **

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT Own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome yawned drowsily, she could feel the jewel necklace her mother had given her the other night still seized in her hand. The young girl sat up leisurely and released the jewel. She brought her arms over her head in a stretching motion then let them fall back to her sides. She turned her heavy-eyed gaze to the insignificant window. Outside the sun shone brilliantly, a few stray clouds hovered calmly.

A content smile graced her full rose lips. She decided then that today was going to be a good day.

From the corner of her eye Kagome caught sight of the leather bag that contained the biscuits from last night's dinner it lay on her side table. She smiled in recognition of her plan to give them to Inuyasha. The sudden thought of the youkai made her get to work. She quickly got out of bed and strode to her dresser. She picked a plain brown skirt and a frilly white top. As rapidly as she could, she changed into them.

With teeth gritted in nervousness she clumsily opened her bedroom door. It released a small squeak but it wasn't loud enough to wake the sleeping household. A small sigh of relief came from the girls slightly parted lips. She continued to tip-toe through the house, her leather bag in hand. Once across the main room/kitchen she opened the front door. It wasn't known to make any identifiable noises so she was in luck. She closed the door behind her then bolted towards the fence.

One at the barrier she quickly glanced around to make sure no one would apprehend her in the act. The coast was clear.

The teen made her way over the fence and landed gracefully on her feet. She looked back one more time before commencing into the woods. This time however she paid little attention to the surroundings. She was set on getting to the clearing. Kagome neared the little creak and crossed it soundly, she continued on her way without interruptions until reaching her destination.

The clearing looked mystical as it always did. The flowers seemed to glow in the sunlight and the grass looked like strands of emerald. Kagome tried to pry her eyes away from the disturbed dirt near the blossoming tree, the memory of the youkai attacking her still hung in her mind. All thoughts of that diminished the moment she realized _he_ was here.

Inuyasha perched in the branches of the marvelous tree. The pink blossoms surrounded him enveloping him in a shower of magenta. His brilliant liquid gold irises set on the teenage girl. She smiled at him and waved childishly. He did not smile back but simply leapt from the towering branch he had previously been settled on. Kagome was at first startled by the action. The tree was quite tall, but he landed elegantly on the soft earth beneath him and appeared unharmed. His flawless face gazed at her curiously as she ran across the short distance between them.

He took a few steps back from her, she got the hint he didn't want to be so close to her so she stopped. They were approximately a yard from each other. Inuyasha continued to stare at her blankly and her smile slowly widened.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He looked around nervously.

"I have some biscuits my mother made, would you like one?" Kagome began to unfasten the bag from her hip once it was undone she sat on the grass.

The smell of the delicious pastries wafted into Inuyasha's nose, he could feel the saliva threaten to spill from the corner of his mouth. He eyed Kagome's hands as they pulled one of the biscuits from the leather bag. He looked into her eyes and she gave him an assuring smile.

"Go ahead you can have it." She guaranteed, she outstretched her hand offering the treat.

He looked at it then back at her, the uncertainty was apparent in his features. Then he got a jolt of courage, he reached for the biscuit and hesitantly took it from Kagome's hand. Kagome gazed at his clawed hand, her curiosity of youkai grew. She imagined how sharp the claws must be and also pondered on the thought of if they had been used to kill…

Inuyasha basically devoured the treat in one bite. Not even taking a millisecond to savor the sweet taste he ate the entire thing. Kagome giggled out loud, he tilted his head curiously.

After swallowing the food he asked, "What?"

Kagome smiled and released another laugh, "You eat like a wolf!"

He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at her, obviously not understanding the humor.

"I eat like… a wolf?" He replied.

Kagome realized he didn't quite understand. "Never mind." She laughed. "Oh right I'm sorry I didn't come here like I promised yesterday."

"It don't matter." He answered with a shrug.

They didn't speak to each other for a while; an awkward aura surrounded the two. Kagome decided to break the silence.

"So… How about you tell me about yourself?" She questioned politely.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked seeming completely uninterested.

"What are you? I know you a youkai but what kind are you, do you have any special powers?" Kagome had to stop herself from asking anymore questions.

He sat down cross-legged a few feet from the teenage girl. He didn't reply to her question nor did he speak at all.

"Alright… You don't have to answer." Kagome said taking out another biscuit and popping it into her mouth.

The youkai's attention was immediately caught; he watched her endlessly as she took bite after bite of the pastry, his mouth began to water. In truth he hadn't eaten for a while and the aroma of the food was killing him. His eyes widened as she finished and then pulled another from the leather carrier.

Kagome noticed the way he looked at her as she consumed the biscuits. He looked like a puppy begging at the dining table. It was absolutely adorable! She peered at the treat in her hand.

"Would you like the last one?" She asked carefully.

He looked at the grass beneath him and nodded slowly. Kagome gave it to him and he devoured it within seconds. She couldn't help but laugh at the action a second time. The ways he moved were so childish and foreign. He acted like so much was new to him, like he was a curious toddler.

Kagome had so many things she wanted to ask him, so many questions. If only he weren't so stubborn and would just answer them…

"Ne, Inuyasha where are your parents?" Kagome finally asked.

He swallowed his food and looked at the ground. He picked a strand of grass and began to amuse himself by slowly picking it apart. He shrugged.

"You don't know?" She asked concerned.

He sighed, "Well…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"What is it…?" Kagome requested calmly.

"They're both dead." He answered.

"Oh." Was all she could say, honestly she didn't know how to react to that. "I…I'm sorry."

"It's fine it was a long time ago…" He mumbled.

Kagome nodded. Another silence loomed over the pair. It wasn't an awkward silence this time but a comfortable one. She peered from the corner of her eye and saw Inuyasha playing with the strand of grass.

"How…How old are you?" She questioned.

He took a moment to think. "I don't know…" He said faintly.

"Don't know…?" Kagome said under her breath taking in his words.

He sighed; the piece of grass fell from his hand as he got to his feet. "I have to go now." He announced.

Kagome also got up. "Yeah, I should likely be getting back home too. Will you meet me here tomorrow again? I can bring more biscuits."

Kagome had to suppress a smile when his ears pricked at the word biscuits. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Kagome did a little curtsey ad gathered her bag.

She began to make her way across the clearing again. Inuyasha watched her until she was at the tree line then he too began to leave. He walked slowly up the little hill side, his bare feet feeling every stone, blade of grass and other nature beneath them. He sighed. That girl was very odd, but then again she was really the only person he had talked to other then Miyoga.

And for some extraordinary reason she liked him, she was kind to him. It wasn't something that many people would do considering what he was. Both youkai and humans alike despised him. He shook his head, Miyoga was an exception but he only put up with him because of his father.

Inuyasha looked back at the clearing one last time before departing. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to seeing Kagome again…

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, I promise I will make the next chapter longer. It's just I was a little low on time to write :P Anyways, you know the drill please review!**


	4. Found Out

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome walked through the trees, a huge smile lit up the teen's face. She had triumphed in meeting Inuyasha again, and they had grown much closer through conversation. She still knew little about him but was getting closer to unlocking the boy's secrets.

As she neared the fence that was the one boundary that kept her and the forest apart she stopped momentarily and looked back into the trees. It was expected she would venture back to the clearing again.

She turned back towards the fence and climbed over. Her feet touched the soft earth and she bounded for her bedroom window. Once she was before the little square she took one last glance at the forest, and it could have been her imagination but she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of red…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the seemingly interesting roof. She could hear her mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Apparently not a soul in the house had noticed her absence this morning. It was a relief to the girl, but it also hurt a little that she was never missed when she left.

She lazily swung her legs to the side of the bed, her arms were drawn above her head and she let out a yawn. She brought her hands to her groggy eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. After that Kagome forced herself to her feet, she did not need to change for she was still dressed in the clothes she had changed into this morning.

The teen slowly made her way to the door and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome." Her mother said realizing her daughter's presence.

Kagome replied with a, "Good morning." Back and sat down at the table.

She ran a hand through her frizzy bed-hair and let out another minor yawn. Her mother peered at her from the corner of her eye and began to speak as she cooked.

"You look tired. Is there any reason you would be?"

Kagome shook her head, "No it's just I was kept awake by the birds outside chirping all night, is all."

"Hm. Is that so?" She said slowly.

Confusion filled Kagome's mind, her mother was acting awfully suspicious.

"Yes." Kagome responded.

Her mother turned around and crossed her arms; she leaned against the counter slightly and gave her daughter a look she would never forget.

With pursed lips she said, "How long have you been sneaking into the forest?"

The teen was dumbfounded, "I… I have never gone near the forest. You told me not to because it's dangerous." She stuttered.

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed. "Sota!" She called.

The young boy's bedroom door opened and he walked out. He did not make eye contact with his mother or Kagome.

"Tell Kagome what you told me." She ordered.

Sota gulped. "I… I heard you leave this morning, and I followed you." He mumbled quietly.

Kagome's stomach turned upside-down. "You what?" She asked quietly.

"I saw you go over the fence. I wanted to see what you were doing so I stayed behind you, I saw that weird field and I saw that kid."

Her heart began to beat widely.

"I also saw… his hair and ears!" Sota cried. Tears began to roll down the boy's face.

The siblings' mother stepped forward. "I caught Sota sneaking back over the fence before you returned. He was scared out of his mind to tell me what he was doing and what he saw. Eventually he told me. So, how long have you been going over there?" She demanded sternly.

Kagome's eyes were filled with fragile tears that threatened to escape. "I've only gone this once. I swear!" She lied.

"Really? Well your brother told me that he saw you talking to someone, so here I ask again. How long have you been going there?"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, "Only a few times."

"And this boy, who is he?"

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"Kagome don't you lie to me!" She mother yelled.

She flinched but stood her ground, "He's just a friend that's all."

"Does he live here in the village?"

"Not exactly…"

"Who is he then?"

"He's just a friend, why do you need to bring him into this?" Kagome sobbed.

"Well if you're 'friend' is what Sota describes him as than he is a youkai. And that Kagome is a serious thing; he needs to be exterminated at once. For all we know he could have cast some sort of a spell on you to make you trust him."

"He's not like that!" Kagome shouted.

Silence filled the room. Followed by a slap.

With her hand still raised kagome's mother screamed at her, "Go to your bedroom at once!"

Kagome obeyed and dashed for her room. She collapsed onto the bed at once and began to cry.

* * *

Afterwards the first thing Kagome's mother did was send one of the farmhands to the village, she told him to get one of their best hunters and send him straight to the Higurashi residence…

* * *

**I have so many great ideas for this story! Sorry about the shortness, please review!**


	5. Run

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for the wait... But I hope it was worth it! Here's the next chapter.**

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had sat in solitude crying, but it had been long enough... Her tears had finally come to a standstill. Now she merely sat there. Every so often a sob would escape her pale lips. It was as if all happiness had been drained from her.

She couldn't get the image of Inuyasha being chased through the compact woods. In each image he was apprehended and killed on the spot, each way of execution being more terrible than the other...

Without warning the slamming of a door brought her thoughts to an end.

She turned her head towards her own bedroom door; she listened eagerly to the voices speaking just outside of her room.

"Mrs. Higurashi, a pleasure as always." A grueling man's voice spoke.

Kagome's mother than spoke back to the stranger, "Yes well... I wouldn't have called you all the way here if it weren't urgent."

The man snorted, "I hear your daughter has found herself a youkai."

Kagome's mother stayed silent for a moment. "Yes, although she won't tell us where that _thing _is, my youngest child Sota has seen where it lives."

"Hm, and will he lead us there?"

"Yes."

"Well than where is the boy?" He demanded.

Kagome noiselessly crept from her bed a diminutive amount closer to the door. She slightly pressed her head against the cool oak surface and listened closely. She could hear her mother's footsteps moving throughout the small cottage. As she went by Kagome's door a second pair of footsteps followed, much lighter than her mother's. They came to a stop once reaching the kitchen.

"Look sturdy boy." The man's voice boomed.

Kagome heard her brother gasp.

The man's voice continued, "So I hear you have seen a youkai. Do you remember where you saw the beast?"

Sota gulped, "Ye...Yes sir." He said silently.

The man snickered. "Good, we'll leave...-"

Kagome backed away from the door. The tears began to well in her eyes glossing them over. They-They are going to _find _Inuyasha!

Without a single thought Kagome spun on her heals and looked out her window. She moved forward quickly and swung it open, the cold air bit at her skin. She didn't care though. She climbed out; her bare feet felt the grass beneath them. She didn't have time to spare; she began to sprint towards the fence.

It didn't take long before she was over the wooden barrier and running at full speed through the woods. She grinded her teeth and breathed hard through her nose, she needed to reach him! Tears rolled along her cheeks and seemingly disappeared as they fell from her fragile skin.

A gust of wind blew her hair back and a boom of thunder was heard nearby. She continued to run, her lungs felt as though they were going to burst. She reached the creak, not caring about ruining her clothes she ran through it becoming soaked in the soiled water.

She continued until she burst out into the clearing. The blossoms on the grand tree were being thrown around by the aggressive winds. The grass wasn't its normal emerald green but a dim dull color. The incoming storm was destroying the surroundings.

Kagome's hair danced in the wind wildly, it stuck to her dirty face.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

There was no answer, "Inuyashaaaa!" She called again.

Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine and Inuyasha's voice replied behind her, "Kagome?"

She turned around to face him, her eyes met his. Water dripped from the ends of his red kimono, a blank look on his face.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned.

Kagome held back the tears threatening to spill from her azure eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly, "There is a hunting party coming to find you... They are planning on killing you, I had to warn you... I'm sorry..." She looked at her feet.

Inuyasha's expression hardened. "Are you sure? How did this happen?"

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, my brother followed me, I...I had no idea! I'm sorry." She burst.

Inuyasha frowned, "Don't worry about it, I'll handle this. Go back to the village before you're found out, I'll be fine." He assured.

Kagome breathed in deeply, "Are you sure."

"Positive."

Kagome turned around slowly and began to creep her way back into the woods; before he was out of sight she dared a look back. Inuyasha stood there, his face lost in thought.

"Be safe." She whispered.

Then she darted in the direction towards home.

* * *

**Another chapter should be coming soon; I have big plans for this story! **

**Please review, it is always appreciated.**


	6. A Year Later

**Told you I would update soon! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews they really encourage me to continue writing! I'm sorry if I didn't personally reply to any of you, anyways on with the story!**

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_-2 years later-_

"Kagome... It's time to get up..." Kagome's mother's voice spoke softly in her ears.

Kagome turned onto her side and groaned. She really didn't want to get up...

"Kagome." Her mother's voice grew louder.

Finally her eyelids gradually lifted revealing two bright azure orbs. She twisted her body towards the door to see her mother's head peaking in.

"Kagome you need to get up, there is a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen." Her mother's features brightened and she smiled, "Make sure you wear something nice." She finished before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Kagome yawned hazily. She drew her arms over her head and stretched, afterwards letting them fall back onto the bed. She sighed.

Despite the fact she was dead tired and sore she dealt with it and managed to drag herself out of the comfort of her bed. Her bare feet touched the cool floor, she could feel the irregular surface of the wood on her soles. She walked to the small dresser and dug through the container looking for an appropriate garb.

Finally her hand touched the fabric of one favourable dress. She pulled the gown out and held it in front of her, imagining what it would look like on her tiny frame. A smile graced her lips. It was perfect. After taking off her current wear she slipped the dress over her body.

* * *

After several moments the young 15 year old departed her room. All eyes turned to her. Her expression was at first of the norm but after several seconds the realization hit her, and it showed.

She hadn't noticed at first that a guest was present. He was a handsome young man, his hair was dark and tied into a long pony tail. Two eyes, as blue as Kagome's, were set on her. He had a sly grin on his face.

Kagome immediately started to back away, her mothers hand grabbing onto her arm brought her to a halt.

"Kagome this is Koga, he is the headsman's son from the next village over. He is here to meet you." She smiled at her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped. Her head titled ever so slightly towards this 'Koga', he was staring deviously at her. Her mother's grip loosened and Kagome took a step towards the boy, who was about a year older than she.

His smile grew and his eyes wandered over her body, coming back to meet hers.

"Hey, I'm Koga. And you must be the lovely Kagome?" He alleged smoothly.

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome say hello!" Her mother said strictly making her jump.

She looked at Koga's face, "Hi." She spoke plainly.

….

After a torturing hour and a half of sitting with Koga and talking about pointless blabber Kagome was more than happy when he left.

"Farewell Kagome!" He called as he and his father rode away on horseback.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome." Her mother's voice spoke from behind her.

Kagome turned around and smiled trying to hide the monotony in her face.

"How did you like him, was he nice to you, are you having any thoughts about this?" The excitement was evident in her mother's tone.

"Yes, he was kind, but I'm not really interested." Kagome answered.

Her mother's face turned into a scowl. "Not interested? Kagome you do understand the importance of this…?"

"Yes mother…. But I'm not sure."

"I'll give you some time to think about it…" Her mother got up and departed leaving Kagome sitting on the porch steps.

She took a big sigh. She needed something to get her mind off of this… Suddenly a dazzling smile came to her features, she new just what to do.

She looked back at the front door to the house, feeling that her mother would not catch her Kagome got to her feet and bolted towards the fence, which was a good amount higher and stronger than it had been 2 year ago.

Her dress danced around her in the wind. She got a good hold on one of the wooden bars and pulled herself up grabbing onto yet another one and repeated the process, finally she had come to the top of the structure. She swung her legs over the side and jumped, landing smoothly on the mossy ground below.

She looked back at the fence and smiled triumphantly. Her mother thought that building a higher fence would stop her.. If only she could see her daughter right now.

Kagome turned back and began to walk deep into the forest.

It wasn't long before Kagome came to the small trench-like scar in the forest floor. It had once been a creek but had dried up not too long ago. She thought back to the memories of tiny fish swimming against the current. She shook her head clear of the memories and continued on her way.

After a while the forest finally came to an end. The rays of sunlight blinded Kagome at first, but once they adjusted she looked up to see the clearing. It was as beautiful as it had ever been.

Since the first time she had come here this place was still truly magnificent. The grass still held that incredible green and the fluorescent flowers had spread, engulfing the area in colors.

Her eyes scanned the area. Finally she saw _him._

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I unfortunately am supposed to be doing my math. Anyways I hope you guys liked my little jump into the future, things will soon be explained and there are flash backs coming up! Please review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Something More Than Friendship

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, the more reviews the better! Again I don't have a whole lot of time to answer everyone back personally, but please remember that I am so thankful that you guys take the time to read and review. Brownie points for all of you! Anyways, the last chapter was lacking quite a bit of detail, which I am sorry for, the school computers are terrible so I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes, grammar, ect. Thank you for being understanding. On with the story!**

**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything related to or about Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He sat perched in the branches of the immense tree, bright blossoms surrounded him nearly concealing his body. Even though he was practically invisible incased in the pink petals Kagome could tell it was he.

As she neared the Tree, which she had named the Goshinboku, she saw his figure move slightly. His lengthy silver hair was now visible, as well as his crimson Kimono.

The next thing Kagome caught sight of was a pair of intense molten gold eyes observing her, they were animalistic, exotic and watched her like a predator. Below them and a perfectly molded nose, was a smirk evident on his lips. A fang was detectable; it sat in the long rows of perfectly set white teeth.

As Kagome came closer he shifted and leapt from the high branch landing graciously in front of her. He was a good height taller than her, he had been since they had met but now his childish features were replaced by strong emotion filled characteristics.

He smiled wide, it was a cute smile. And it wasn't often that he showed much joy as he was now. Kagome smiled back.

"So Kagome, what brought you to my little hideout?" He teased.

Kagome giggled, "Oh you know, just got bored of wondering around at home."

Inuyasha's face brightened as he watched her laughing. He hadn't seen her for at least a week now, and as much as he hated to admit it he had really missed his little human.

Her chuckling came to an end and she looked at his face, she could tell he had so much to ask her of what had been going on lately.

…

The two talked for nearly an hour, they were now positioned under the Goshinboku. Kagome sat on her knees and played with a strand of grass as Inuyasha sat cross-legged in front of her. She explained how she had been lately and anything he had missed, although she left out the part regarding Koga…

"Sounds pretty good to me," Inuyasha said. "Y'know you make it sound like living in the village is a bad thing. But it sounds like royalty compared to living out here."

Kagome dropped the grass strand. "I would give anything to stay here, forever…" She sighed.

Inuyasha grimaced at her. "And why's that? You do know that there's more to living on your own than you think."

"I know, but still…"

"You don't know nothin'." He said playfully pushing her over onto the grass.

Kagome scowled at him, "If you ruin this dress I swear to Kami I will kill you."

He smirked. "Well, you can't kill me if you can't catch me."

As Kagome was getting back up he shoved her back down, she glared at him. One thing you did not want to do was make Kagome angry, Inuyasha knew that all too well.

Before she could get back up he pushed himself off the ground and scrambled onto a branch of the Goshinboku. Kagome finally made it to her feet and sent him a deathly stare; she raised her fist at him and shook it.

"I'm going to come up there and drag you back down if I have too!" She yelled.

He only laughed at her, "Go ahead."

Kagome smiled to herself, she got a good hold on some of the bark and pulled herself up. All the while finding other places to clasp onto with her hands and feet. She was only about halfway up the tree when she felt something bite her on the neck.

She panicked and began smacking her neck with one hand but she missed the little nuisance that had dared bite her. Without warning she lost her gripping.

She felt herself falling; a scream came from her lips. She closed her eyes tightly, she waited for impact, but strangely nothing happened. She opened one eye; she was in Inuyasha's arms safely on the ground.

His golden gaze was filled with alarm.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked. The worry evident in his voice.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm fine…. But what, what bit me?"

Inuyasha frowned; he slowly set her back onto her feet.

Kagome drew the collar of her dress back and saw a small flee squashed against her skin. Inuyasha took a step towards her and squinted at the bug, suddenly his face turned into a scowl. He extended one of his clawed hands and seized the flee.

"Myoga!" He shouted.

Suddenly the little flee came to life. It lifted its head to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha! How are you this fine day?" It spoke nervously.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Did that flee just… talk?

"You fool Myoga! Do you not realize what you just did? Kagome could have fallen!" Inuyasha spat.

Myoga looked down at his buggy hands. "Well I didn't realize this was the young maiden you spoke to me of…"

Inuyasha sighed and glanced at Kagome; it appeared she had just seen a ghost.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded slowly, "Just a little shaken up is all… Do you want to explain to me who this is?"

….

Inuyasha explained that Myoga the flee was his guardian. He had been watching over him since his parents had perished. Basically Myoga was the one whom had taught him all he knew and had protected him from being sought after by the villagers.

"That's so sweet," Kagome said taking in everything she had heard. "So you two are like family."

Myoga nodded, "Yes if that's what you wish to call it."

Inuyasha gave a subtle "Keh" in reply.

* * *

Before long the sun began to set. The sky was lit up with a wide array of color, and a light breeze kept the hot air from scorching you to a crisp. Inuyasha and Kagome were positioned on the side of a hill, watching the sun set together had become a natural thing that they did quite often.

Kagome peeked at the young hanyou next to her; he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the sky. The sun reflected off of his golden gaze making it appear as though his eyes were glowing.

He noticed her intently looking at him, and glanced at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" He questioned quietly.

She looked away; a light blush graced her rosy cheeks. "Nothing…" She whispered.

He shrugged and returned to surveying the sky. Kagome puller her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She would soon have to return home, otherwise her mother would worry…

* * *

Kagome got home just as the sun had completely fallen, Inuyasha accompanied her to the fence than bid her farewell, disappearing into the night.

The young teen climbed over the barricade and darted to the front door of the house; she kicked the dirt from her shoes and opened the door going inside. Within the cottage the candles had recently been blown out, the only light was from the open fire. Everyone had already departed to their rooms and were sleeping soundly.

Kagome smiled to herself, she had enjoyed Inuyasha's company.

She tip-toed across the house and slipped into her room, unnoticed. Slowly she crept into her bed. She was too tired to change out of her current wear. Within minutes she was in a deep slumber…

…

Without her knowing Inuyasha stealthily had followed her, he truly cared for Kagome. He didn't even have words to describe the feelings he was having. But something in him made him protective, every night for the past month he had come to the village and watched over her.

He perched himself in a tree that was far enough from the house he could keep an eye on her but at the same time remain hidden. His golden eyes set on the currently star filled sky. The breeze wafted Kagome's sent into his nose, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

That night he dreamt of his beloved human girl.

* * *

**Took me a while to do this chapter, but I really hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and don't ever hesitate to leave any ideas you have for this story, I will take all of them into consideration. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
